


howling for you

by drain_rocks



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aber nur 4+1, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drain_rocks/pseuds/drain_rocks
Summary: Schnipsel aus dem Leben der drei ???. Peter ist ausnahmsweise mal die mutigste  Person. Happy end natürlich inklusive!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zum Drei ???-Adventskalender auf fanfiktion.de. Vor langer Zeit angefangen, auf den letzten Drücker in der Mittagspause fertig gestellt. Nicht beta gelesen, außer von mir selbst. Ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem!  
> Frohe Weihnachten und/oder schöne Feiertage!!!

I.

Der Geruch des Schießpulvers hing noch in der Luft, als die drei ??? bereits sicher auf der Rückbank von Cottas Polizeiwagen saßen. Cotta brachte sie gerade zum Schrottplatz, ausnahmsweise ohne ihnen eine Standpauke zu halten. Stattdessen hatte Justus ihn schon ein paar Mal dabei erwischt, wie er die drei besorgt im Rückspiegel beobachtete. Bob starrte stumm aus dem Fenster und Peters Gesichtsfarbe war nach wie vor eher käsig. Justus schlug sich seiner Meinung nach recht wacker, allerdings schaffte er das nur, weil er Peter und Bob an seiner Seite spüren konnte. Ihre Oberschenkel waren eng aneinander gepresst und Bobs Hand lag beruhigend und lebendig auf seinem Knie.  
Nachdem das Auto an der Straße vor dem Schrottplatz zum stehen kam, stieg Cotta sogar mit aus und musterte die drei eingehend. Justus hielt beiläufig Peters Hand, die noch immer leicht zitterte.  
"Seid ihr sicher, dass bei euch alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte er. Alle drei nickten einstimmig und Justus und Bob brachten sogar ein müdes Lächeln zustande.  
"Wir gehen direkt ins Bett-"  
"Und morgen früh kommt ihr sofort in mein Büro! Die Sache ist noch nicht erledigt."  
"Natürlich", versprach Bob und Cotta nickte bestimmt, wünschte ihnen noch eine gute Nacht und verabschiedete sich dann zurück aufs Revier.  
Die drei sahen noch den Rücklichtern des Polizeiwagens zu, wie sie hinter der nächsten Straßenecke verschwanden, dann drehten sie sich zum dunklen Schrottplatz.  
"Was für eine Nacht", seufzte Bob, "ich dachte dieses Mal wirklich, dass wir alle draufgehen würden."  
"Ich auch", murmelte Peter und streckte die Arme aus. Ohne zu zögern umarmten Justus und Bob den zweiten Detektiv. Sie standen eine Zeit lang so im Mondschein und atmeten, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und gingen behutsam an Schrottbergen und ihrer Zentrale vorbei ins Haus. Die drei schlichen lautlos am Schlafzimmer von Titus und Mathilda vorbei in Justus Zimmer. Dort zogen sie sich ohne Umschweife um und ließen sich ins Bett sinken. Bob beanspruchte wie üblich den Platz an der Wand, Peter rückte in die Mitte und Justus stellte noch einen Wecker für den nächsten Morgen, bevor er das Licht ausschaltete und sich zu Peter drehte. Unter der Bettdecke berührten sich ihre Knie. Bob hatte sich bereits an Peters Rücken geschmiegt und die Augen geschlossen. Allem Anschein nach wurde er bereits vom Schlaf übermannt.  
An Schlaf war für Justus nach der ganzen Aufregung allerdings erstmal noch nicht zu denken. Peters geöffneten Augen nach zu urteilen ging es ihm ähnlich, und die beiden guckten sich noch an, als von Bob längst nur noch tiefes Atmen zu hören war. Justus Hände kribbelten und seine Lider wurden langsam schwer. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, strich er Peter vorsichtig über die Wange.  
"Ich bin so froh, dass es euch gut geht", flüsterte er. Peter nickte und zog Justus dichter an sich.  
"Ich kann jetzt nur schlafen, wenn ich euch beide fühlen kann."  
Justus lächelte Peter verschlafen an und griff dann noch nach Bobs Hand, die über Peters Hüfte hing. "Ich auch", stimmte er ihm zu. Dann schloss er die Augen. Bevor Justus ganz eingeschlafen war, fühlte er noch, wie Peter ihm einen behutsamen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Unerwarteterweise träumte er diese Nacht nicht von Verbrechern, Pistolen und Tod, sondern von goldener Wärme und sanften Berührungen.

 

II.

 

Justus versuchte schon den ganzen Schultag, das drückende Gefühl in seiner Brust zu unterdrücken.  
Die Schulstunden über starrte er so lange auf das leere Blatt auf dem Tisch, bis die Linien vor seinen Augen verschwammen. Auf die Fragen, die die Lehrer ihm stellten hin zuckte er bloß die Schultern und schwieg.  
Das einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, sich zu Hause unter die Bettdecke zu legen und nie wieder rauszukommen, waren Peter und Bob. Die beiden saßen den ganzen Tag lang so dicht neben Justus, dass sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten, schoben ihm heimlich Schokolade zu und lächelten aufmunternd, wann immer sie Justus Blicke trafen.

 

Die beiden kamen nach der Schule wortlos mit Justus nach Hause auf den Schrottplatz.  
Bob blieb mit ihm auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer sitzen, während Peter von oben die Bettdecke holte. Als alle drei sicher unter der Decke waren, begann Bob damit, beruhigend auf Justus einzureden. Peter kraulte währenddessen seinen Kopf und zusammen schafften sie es, Justus wenigstens etwas aus seinem Schneckenhaus herauszulocken.  
Sie schauten gerade einen Film, als Mathilda nach Hause kam.  
Als sie die drei zusammengekuschelt im Wohnzimmer fand, seufzte sie mitfühlend und verschwand dann in die Küche. Kurze Zeit später brachte sie wortlos Kakao für alle und küsste Justus auf die Stirn- etwas, dass sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr tat. Justus brachte sogar ein schiefes Lächeln zustande, bevor er sich wieder dem Fernseher zuwendete.  
Als später die Becher leer waren und der Fernseher bloß noch leises Hintergrundgemurmel war, hatten Justus Peter und Bob die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und redeten schläfrig über alles und nichts. Unter der decke hielt Bob vertraut Justus eine Hand, während Peter abwesend mit den Fingern der anderen spielte. Justus brachte das erste ehrliche Lächeln des Tages zustande. Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Bob warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und streckte sich, bevor er die anderen aufmunternd anlächelte.  
"Wollen wir los?"  
Sie banden sich gerade die Schuhe zu, als Mathilda mit einem Strauß Flieder in den Flur kam, den sie Justus stumm in die Hand drückte.  
Sie fuhren in Bobs Käfer zum Friedhof. Peter gesellte sich zu Justus auf die Rückbank und legte schläfrig seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab.

 

Der Himmel hatte sich leuchtend Pink verfärbt, als Justus, Peter und Bob unter den ausladenden Eichenbäumen entlang gingen, die den Weg zum Friedhof säumten. Wie jedes Jahr ließen Peter und Bob sich langsam zurückfallen, um Justus am Grab seiner Eltern etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Dieses Jahr blieb Justus allerdings in Sichtweite der Grabstätte plötzlich stehen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.  
"Kommt ihr nicht mit?", fragte er in die gespenstische Stille hinein. Peter und Bob tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus und überbrückten dann mit schnellen Schritten die Entfernung. Justus, der in der rechten Hand noch immer den kleinen Blumenstrauß hielt, griff mit der anderen blind neben sich und nahm Bobs Hand. Vor einem kleinen Grab blieben die drei stehen. Obwohl Justus schon unzählige Male an genau diesem Fleck gestanden hatte, schien dieses Mal etwas anders zu sein. Das Grab seiner Eltern lag ruhig und gepflegt da. Er stellte den Blumenstrauß in die Vase, die fest an ihrem Platz stand und richtete sich wieder auf. Die untergehende Sonne ließ die bunten Glassteine zwischen dem weißen Kies glitzern, der die meiste Fläche einnahm. Auf der runden, zweigeteilten Steinplatte am Kopfende waren die beiden Namen seiner Eltern fein säuberlich eingemeißelt, aber Justus schenkte dem Stein keine Beachtung. Stattdessen spürte er links und rechts neben sich die lebendige Wärme, die von seinen Freunden ausging.

 

III.

 

Mit einem halbherzig unterdrückten Gähnen wickelte Justus seinen Schal enger um sich und rückte ein wenig näher an Bob heran.  
"Warum muss Peter ausgerechnet jetzt so ein blödes Spiel haben?", jammerte der erste Detektiv seinem Freund ins Ohr. "Und warum ausgerechnet Fußball?"  
Als Antwort stieß Bob ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "Jetzt sei nicht so ein Scheusal! Wir sind hier, um Peter anzufeuern. Und das werden wir auch tun - selbst wenn es zugegebenermaßen schweinekalt ist."  
Justus jammerte unbeirrt weiter. "Hätte er nicht an einem Schwimmwettkampf teilnehmen können? In der Halle ist es wenigstens schön warm."  
Bob blendete Justus so gut es ging aus und hielt stattdessen Ausschau nach Peter, der mit der Nummer zwei auf dem Trikot spielte und gerade am anderen Ende des Spielfeldes herumlief. Von den Spielern stiegen kleine Atemwölkchen in die Luft und auch Bob konnte seinen eigenen Atem sehen.  
"Ich hoffe, Peter erkältet sich nicht", rief er Justus über den Applaus der gegnerischen Zuschauer zu. Justus nickte und sah jetzt auch etwas besorgt aus. Dann rieb er seine Hände zusammen.  
"Ich hoffe, wir erkälten uns nicht!", seufzte er und rutschte noch näher an Bob heran.  
"Wenn du so weitermachst, sitzt du bald auf meinem Schoß."  
"Ja, aber mir ist kalt und du bist eine wunderbare Wärmequelle."  
Bob war einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Wir haben es auch bald geschafft." Dann erbarmte er sich und legte seinen Arm um Justus.  
"Besser?"  
Justus nickte und schaffte es tatsächlich, sich die verbleibende Viertelstunde nichts mehr zu beschweren. Die letzten Minuten des Spiels waren selbst für einen Sportmuffel wie ihn spannend. Das gegnerische Team hatte zur Halbzeit auf ein Unentschieden aufgeholt und um dieses absolut unbefriedigende Ergebnis abzuwenden hatte Peters Team natürlich alles gegeben. In praktisch letzter Sekunde hatte Peter es tatsächlich noch geschafft, den Ball an der Verteidigung vorbei und direkt ins Tor zu befördern. Die jubelnden Zuschauer um Justus und Bob herum sprangen von ihren Sitzen auf und auch die beiden klatschten kräftig in die steifen Hände und hüpften ein bisschen auf und ab. Sobald das Spiel abgepfiffen wurde machten sie sich an allen anderen vorbei auf zum Spielfeld hinunter, wo Peter schon freudestrahlend auf sie zugelaufen kam.  
Bob erreichte ihn als erstes, schloss ihn in eine feste Umarmung und drückte ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange. Als Justus auf die beiden zugeschnauft kam, ließ Bob ein wenig locker und Justus nahm seinen Platz ein.  
"Super, Peter!", jubelte er und klopfte ihm triumphierend auf den Rücken. "Ohne dich hätten die einpacken können!"  
Peter lachte nur, bevor seine Teamkameraden ihn freudestrahlend in Besitz nahmen.  
"Wir warten im Auto!", rief Bob dem feiernden Knäuel noch hinterher, er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob Peter ihn über die verschiedenen Siegesgesänge überhaupt gehört hatte.

 

IV.

 

"Es ist das Pik Ass", stellte Peter beiläufig fest und tippte über Justus Schulter auf die Karte. "Ist doch klar. Warum sollte dieser Matéo Brice es uns sonst gegeben haben?"  
Justus runzelte die Stirn, ging alle Hinweise im Text noch einmal durch und schnappte dann hörbar nach Luft. Bob schob sich seine Lesebrille auf die Stirn und legte sein Buch weg.  
"Du… du hast Recht, Zweiter", sagte Justus verblüfft. "Natürlich. Das Pik Ass. Wie konnte ich das bloß übersehen?"  
Peter verdrehte nur die Augen und biss ein Stück von der Lakritzschnecke in seiner Hand ab. "Du brauchst gar nicht so überrascht tun."  
Justus starrte ihn nur weiter mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Verwirrt hörte Peter einen Moment lang auf zu kauen.  
"Just, ist alles in Ordnung? Keine Angst, du bist immer noch unser Superhirn, auch wenn du mal etwas nicht sofort durchschaust."  
Justus schüttelte den Kopf und starrte dann wortlos wieder auf den Brief mit Hinweisen, der vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag.  
Bob lachte aus seinem Platz im Sessel. "Pass auf, Erster, sonst tauschen du und Peter noch die Rollen und du musst ab sofort der sportliche im Bunde sein."  
Justus schnaubte. "Peter als Superhirn ist dabei allerdings weitaus realistischer als ich im Fußballverein."

 

 

\+ 1  
Justus schrubbte gerade in der Küche geistesabwesend die Reste vom Abendessen von einem der Teller, als seine Tante ihn überfiel.  
"Justus, warum lädst du nicht deine Freunde an Weihnachten ein? Es wäre doch nett, wenn es hier mal etwas lebhafter zugehen würde, oder?"  
Überrascht ließ Justus den Teller zurück ins Wasser sinken und drehte sich zu seiner Tante.  
"Ja, das wäre wirklich nett." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf die Idee?"  
"Ach weißt du, früher, als deine Eltern noch lebten und Titus beim Zirkus war, haben wir immer alle gemeinsam Weihnachten gefeiert."  
Mathilda lachte. "Es war am Tisch immer so eng, man konnte kaum essen! Ich vermisse solche Feste, und ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir einfach ein paar gute Freunde einladen sollten, damit es mal wieder ein wenig lustiger wird."  
"Okay, klar. Ich werde Peter und Bob gleich morgen fragen."  
Justus widmete sich wieder dem Abwasch.

 

 

Justus genoss es, zwischen den vielen verschiedenen Menschen zu sitzen, die seine Tante zu Weihnachten eingeladen hatte. Die betagte Dame neben ihm tauschte schon den ganzen Abend Geschichten mit ihm und ihrem Gegenüber aus. Die Dame, eine gewisse Elizabeth Cotton, hatte in jüngeren Jahren mit Titus am Zirkus gearbeitet und plauderte fröhlich aus dem Nähkästchen. Justus hatte im Gegenzug von einigen ihrer spektakuläreren Fälle berichtet und so schon einen Großteil des Nachmittags zugebracht. Als Tante Mathilda mit Titus zusammen das Festmahl auftischte, staunte die gemischte Runde nicht schlecht. Es gab zwei riesige Braten, geröstete Kartoffeln, Mathildas hausgemachte Bratensoße und mehrere Schüsseln dampfendes Gemüse. Als die Schüsseln auf dem Tisch verteilt waren, erhob sich Titus und klopfte mit der Gabel an sein Glas.  
"Liebe Freunde!", brummte er, als das Murmeln der anwesenden verstummt war. "Schön, dass ihr es so zahlreich in unser bescheidenes Heim geschafft habt, um mit uns mal wieder ein echtes Zirkusweihnachten zu feiern! Wir freuen uns, so viele bekannte Gesichter endlich einmal wieder zu sehen und sind gespannt auf die Geschichten, die ihr zu erzählen habt. Jetzt wünsche ich euch einen guten Appetit und frohe Weihnachten . Prost!"  
Dir Gäste erhoben ihre Gläser und riefen "Prost!" zurück, dann würde angestoßen und kurz darauf herrschte am Tisch reges Treiben. Schüsseln wurden herumgereicht, Titus und ein Herr mit Schnauzbart gegenüber von Justus machten sich daran, die Braten zu schneiden und die ersten fingen schon an zu essen.  
Justus drehte sich weg von Elizabeth und zu Peter, der zwischen ihm und Bob zu seiner rechten saß.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Zweiter? Du bist so still."  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen reichte Peter die Kartoffeln weiter. "Alles gut. Hier sind bloß so viele Menschen, da höre ich lieber zu, als selbst zu reden."  
Verständnisvoll nickend legte Justus ihm eine Hand aufs Knie.  
Bob schnitt neben ihm eine Grimasse. "Nach dem Essen muss ich dringend mal vor die Tür und Luft schnappen. Hier ist ganz schön was los."  
Justus nickte und öffnete den Mund, wurde in den Moment aber von Schnauzbart eingespannt und musste Fleisch an hungrige Gäste verteilen.  
Bald herrschte gefräßiges Schweigen, das nur langsam wieder stetigen Gemurmel wich. Neben Justus legte Peter mit einem Klirren sein Geschirr ab. Bob tat es ihm gleich und lehnte sich dann zu Justus.  
"Wollt ihr mit raus?"  
Justus nickte und Peter hatte schon seinen Stuhl zurückgeschoben und war aufgestanden. Sie verschwanden unauffällig in das verlassene Arbeitszimmer von Titus und Mathilda. Peter war etwas blass.  
"Peter, geht es dir wirklich gut?", fragte Justus erneut und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Peter nickte, schluckte hörbar und nickte dann erneut.  
"Ich hab was für euch", krächzte er dann und mied konsequent ihre Blicke .  
Justus und Bob guckten sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Ich dachte wir schenken uns nichts", protestierte Bob dann. "Ich hab jetzt gar nichts für euch."  
"Egal, egal", winkte Peter sofort ab und warf einen nervösen Blick über seine Schulter auf die geschlossene Tür, durch die der gedämpfte Lärm der Tafelrunde zu hören war.  
"Also", begann er dann und zog drei kleine Päckchen hinter seinem Rücken hervor. "Ich weiß, dass wir uns eigentlich nichts schenken und äh, das ist auch nicht richtig…" Er brach seinen Satz ab und starrte kurz die Päckchen an. Dann drückte er Justus und Bob je eines in die Hand und schluckte erneut.  
"Packt schon mal aus", sagte er auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde. "Ich muss, also ich wollte euch auch noch etwas sagen. Und zwar, ähm… Ich hoffe das geht jetzt nicht schief."  
Justus blickte von seinem Päckchen auf. "Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache."  
Peter lachte gestresst. "Ich habe mich in euch verliebt. In beide. Keine Ahnung, wie das genau passiert ist aber-"  
Während Justus bloß noch mit klopfendem Herzen Peter anschaute, lachte Bob neben ihm erleichtert auf.  
"Oh man, ernsthaft? Ich dachte, ich wäre der einzige!"  
Peter schien Bob gar nicht zu hören und fuhr händeringend fort. "-und ich verstehe auch, wenn ihr das jetzt komisch findet. Äh, wie bitte?"  
"Na, dachtest du ich küsse dich rein platonisch? Und Justus auch?"  
Peters Mund klappte daraufhin mehrmals auf und zu. Als er sich nicht aus seiner Schockstarre löste, erbarmte sich Justus schließlich und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
"Ich bin äußerst erleichtert darüber, dass wir anscheinend alle gleich fühlen."  
"Was Justus damit sagen möchte", fiel Bob ein, als Peter nach wie vor leichenblass da stand und nicht reagierte, "ist, dass wir uns auch in dich verliebt haben."  
Peter schaute unsicher zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. Die beiden tauschten einen Blick aus und zogen Peter dann in ihre Mitte.  
"Danke, dass du so ehrlich zu uns bist.", murmelte Bob und vergrub eine Hand in Peters Haaren. Dann schaute er ihm tief in die Augen und beugte sich etwas vor, um ihn sanft zu küssen. Peter seufzte, als Bobs Zungenspitze fragend gegen seine Lippen stupste und löste sich dann endlich aus seiner Starre.  
Bevor die beiden sich zu sehr ineinander verlieren konnten, zupfte Justus an Peters Ärmel. Schmunzelnd drehten die beiden sich zu ihm und Peter, der das Gesagte anscheinend mittlerweile verarbeitet hatte, griff nach Justus Hand und zog ihn dichter zu sich.  
"Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich hiermit alles kaputt mache", murmelte er gegen Justus Lippen. Der schüttelte den Kopf und setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als die Tür zum Raum geöffnet wurde und die drei ertappt auseinanderfuhren.  
"Störe ich?", fragte Mathilda, die ihren Kopf durch den Türrahmen gesteckt hatte. Sie wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort der drei, sondern fuhr direkt fort.  
"Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass es noch Nachtisch gibt."  
Damit verschwand ihr Kopf wieder aus der Tür. Justus, Peter und Bob grinsten sich verlegen an. "Nachtisch, Kollegen?", fragte Justus schließlich und rieb sich beim Gedanken an die Kirschtorte seiner Tante den Bauch. Peter schüttelte lachend den Kopf und auch Bob rollte mit den Augen.  
"Typisch Justus. Ich dachte, wir hatten gerade einen Moment!", schimpfte Peter und Justus verzog das Gesicht.  
"Entschuldige, Peter. Aber eigentlich war doch alles klar, oder irre ich mich? Wir lieben uns und das auch endlich offiziell!"  
"So romantisch", lachte Bob dann und knüpfte Justus in die Seite. "Aber ja. Wir lieben uns jetzt auch offiziell."  
Die drei lächelten sich noch einen Moment lang an, dann konnte Justus dem Verlangen nach Torte nicht mehr widerstehen und er zog seine Freunde zurück in das weihnachtliche Treiben im Wohnzimmer.

Als sie wieder am Tisch saßen stupste Bob Peter an und zeigte auf die dünne, silberne Kette, die in seiner Hand lag.  
"Hast du eigentlich auch so eine?"  
Peter nickte mit vollem Mund und zog das kettchen unter seinem T-Shirt hervor. Er zeigte Bob die beiden anhänger.  
"Na klar. Ich habe ein B und ein J, Justus hat P und B und du hast P und J."  
"Ein echt schönes Geschenk", meldete sich auch Justus zu Wort. "Danke Peter!"  
Dann beugte er sich ganz ungeniert am Tisch vor aller Augen zu Peter und küsste ihn unschuldig.


End file.
